Blend
by Intaha
Summary: Eddy is injured on Valentines day. SO Edd has to tend to his needs. The two end up spending Valentines day in the nurses office. EddxEddy SLASHYgoodness. rxr pl0x


**Blend**

"Ed, that isn't the correct way to use a pencil sharpener." Edd stated. Pulling Ed's lips away from the machine.

"You could really damage your lips."

Pulling Ed out from the machine left him with rip marks on his lips.

Edd couldn't help but giggle.

"Have you seen Eddy?" He asked concerningly. "I have his card," 

"He is with Nazz at her locker." He said dumbfounded.

Pulling Double D closer. "Something about 'making a move'," He whispered softly.

Double D's eye's shot open. And quickly handled the first AID kit, and rushed to Eddy's needs before it was to late. He found Eddy lying on the floor beat up abd bruised.

"Eddy!" Edd cried. "What happened!?"

"I gave her a Valentine day card..But..for some reason she thought I was hitting on her.." He sighed painfully. Apparently they are now located in the nurses office.

"Were you hitting on her?" Edd asked wrapping bandages on his arm.

"Heck yeah..." He sighed. Clearly Eddy was deeply inlove with her.

"Could you not gaze at me like that..it's rather uncomforting." Double D said with a frown.

Eddy rolled his eyes. And shut them tightly, trying to ignore the pain Nazz inflicted on him.

"By the way, I have something for you." He said handing him a pink card, with heart after heart after heard, and pink laces all around the cover. Eddy cocked an eye brow.

"A Valentines day card? For me?" Eddy asked surprised. "No one's givin me one yet."  
"Read it." Double D insisted.

_For everything we've been threw, this has got to be the worst, how awkward can it get, once you give your best GUY friend a Valentine, but I guess you can't hide feeling's away from him._

_Even if there one's that are hardly noticed._

_Keep in mind no matter what you do. I wont stop loving you._

_-Double D_

Eddy's eye's shot open. And gripped onto the card.

"I'm really sorry if it was to mushy." Double D cried. "I just wanted to make it special."  
"It is special." Eddy said. "No one's givin me a Valentines day card before."

Double D smiled.

"Especialy one as touching as this.." He said as his voice began to fade.

"Thanks Double D, it's awesome." He said hiding it in his pocket, "Oh, before I forget, here's your's."  
He pulled out his own Valentines day card. And hand's it to Double D.

_Happy Valentines day DoubleD._

Althought that was all he wrote, the card made his heart leap. There were more to it exsplaining their friendship. Edd knew Eddy wasn't the kind of guy to exsplain his feelings. Althou Eddy never really engaged in conversation to well with anyway, he was lucky to have Double D there to talk to, otherwise he would be alone.

"I love it." Double D sighed, he noticed something scratched out on the bottom.

"I..Love you.." He read. "I love you?"  
Eddy gasped, and quickly snatched away the card before Double D could read the rest.

"I meant to erase that!" He shouted.

"Wait! Let me read it!" Edd cried, clinging onto the card for life, pulling one end while Eddy pulled the other, causing the card to rip into two seperate pieces.

"My card!" Eddy yelled.

Edd quickly jumped into action grapping each piece of the card. Putting it together.

"I love you so much, don't ever leave me. Your all I have,"  
Love Eddy, the word _love _was crossed out so many times.

Eddy turned away, blushing madly even Double D noticed.  
"Eddy" Edd said softly moving closer to his bed. "This-Is this what you mean? I mean..what you wrote?" Edd asked.

"Maybe it is..maybe it isn't.." Eddy growled. "Deppends what you think."

Edd smiled, and laughed. But not in a humiliating way, in a cute way, he love's it, I could tell.

Edd tucked the shirt deep into his pocket.

"Again, I love it." He said.

"And.."  
He began. Eddy's frown turned into a smirk. "And?" He asked nervously.

Double D moved closer to Eddy's ear.

"I love you too." He said softly. The feeling of Edd's warm breathing made Eddy's heart beat, and shiver as his warmth crowled down his back.

Eddy moved away blushing intensivly.

"What a way to spend a Valentines day in a nurses office." Edd put.   
"Y-Yeah.." Eddy stammered.

Double D didn't hold back. His lips started to curse, and slowly brushed off Eddy's warm one's. Eddy jumped inside. Blushing madly as his face began to turn bright red.

Though Eddy wanted this all along, he felt it wasn't right letting Edd do all the work, he pressed his lips harder against Edd's. Causing Edd to moan slightly.

The two young boy's (About the age of 12) Pulled away. Breathing heavily.

The two quickly broke the ice, saying once more.

"I love you."  
And engaged in smile.

**The end**


End file.
